The Secret of the Pegasus's Tear
by Kiseki
Summary: Some new enemies, new students, strange things are happening at Hogwarts and it's up to Harry + friends to sort them out!! (who else?) A silly little story, you have to read it to understand... it's kinda hard to explain!


Harry Potter & the Secret of the Pegasus's Tear 

**The Secret of the Pegasus's Tear**

_Harry Potter or all other characters (in the series) don't belong to me. So please __don't sue me (that's an order). All is work of fan fiction, any relation to anyone is __completely coincidence (I'm not wacko!)_

**_1* The Moon That Shines So Bright_**

Albus Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat reading over a letter. He kept shaking his head at the contents and rubbing his chin, the contents of the letter still unclear to his kind mind. He looked up and stared off into space, thinking. "She's coming... at a time like this?" he shook his head, still wondering over the event of the letter, which had arrived only hours earlier, carried by the most unusual deliverer of all, an eagle. Owls, that was the usual deliverer, but an eagle? And one like the one that had arrived that day! Boy, it had been golden and white, and respectful. For it had bowed to both Fawkes and him and then flown out the window when Dumbledore told him he could go. 

It wasn't much of a surprise since he had always known his granddaughter to be one who took good care and taught her animals many tricks and taught them to be like her. Fawkes, his phoenix friend, was seating in a corner, staring at him peacefully and silently, he had been very impressed by the eagle, who had told him that the young child had sent her best regards. He looked up as his master began to speak. "She hasn't heard of Harry Potter," Dumbledore continued. "What would they think?"

Fawkes flew to his side, opened one of the desk drawers and took out a photograph. He layed it on the table before him. Dumbledore smiled slightly at him and picked up the picture. It was of a five year old girl. Her hair was neatly tied into pigtails that curled to her shoulders. Her eyes shone happily, blue-purple. Her golden silver hair shone in the light. She wore an uniform, a white blouse under a black vest, with a small purple bow attached at the collar. Her skirt was knee long and she held a briefcase in her left hand. He turned the photo over and read what was scribbled on the back in childish writing.

Grandfather Dumbledore,

I was adopted! A nice family called Longbottom. I have a brother named Neville! Hope to see you soon! Give me love to Uncle Snape!

Love,

Kiseki

(This translates to:

Grandfather Dumbledore,

I was adopted! A nice family called Longbottom. I have a brother named Neville! Hope to see you soon! Give me love to Uncle Snape!

Love,

Kiseki)

Fawkes seemed to be smiling at the photo. The young girl was now fourteen and traveling the world. She had heard about what had been happening to the wizarding world and was worried about her brother, Neville Longbottom, who attended Hogwarts. It was only obvious that she'd want to come and help.

"All right... let her come," he said and Fawkes took flight. Soaring out the open window into the dark foreboding sky.

"Don't you look too happy," Ron Weasley said. He eyed Harry Potter, his best friend. Harry had been seriously quiet since he had arrived at Ron's house a couple of weeks past. 

"Wouldn't you be?" Harry demanded. A lot of bad things had been happening. People had began to disappear and creatures had been attacking cities.

"Well, cheer up! No sense losing sleep over it." Ron spotted something that caught his interest and went to investigate, while Harry searched for the remaining books he needed. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and next thing he knew, he was seating on the floor.

"Oops! Sorry," he looked up into the face of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Let me help you up." She held out her hand and he took it. "Should have watched where I was going." She smiled sweetly. Straight pure white teeth shining, her face was sorrounded by curly masses of golden-silver hair, and her blue-purple eyes were twinkling.

"It's not your fault-" Harry started. Breathless, not from the fall, but from being lucky enough to see an angel.

"Of course it isn't," a very familiar voice said from behind him. Snape, Harry's Potions teacher at Hogwarts, stood glaring at him, they both glared daggers at each other, the girl looked normally at ease, not really paying attention or noting that they were glaring at each other. "Done, Kiseki?"

"Yes, uncle," the girl rolled her eyes and smiled at Harry again. "Bye, hope to see you again soon." Snape gave him one last glance full of loathing before following the young girl out. He stood there gaping after them, not noting the people who walked around him.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked when he saw him. He took Harry's arm and dragged him out of the way of the people.

"Nothing, just saw... Snape." Harry 

"Snape, here? That's strange..." They left and joined the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione Granger. They had had to leave the t of getting their school materials to the day they were to board the Hogwarts express because of all the problems that had been going around. Everyone had been busy as well, at the the Ministry of Magic. 

"I don't want you mixing with the likes of him," Severus Snape said. He and Kiseki were taking a taxi to King Cross. Where they were to take the train to Hogwarts.

"Oh, don't be a grouch!" Kiseki held her golden eagle close to her chest and petted his soft feathers. "I think he seemed quite nice. What was his name?" The eagle was snoring softly, sending small tikling winds up her neck.

"Harry Potter..." he said. After a moment's tought, he asked. "You've never heard of him, have you?"

"Was I supposed to?" she turned to face him. "What did he do?" she perked up a little. Thinking that maybe Harry had done something bad and she could investigate and put him in Azkaban. But he was _so_ nice and cute!

"Nothing, I just wondered," Snape turned and gazed out the window at the passing scenery. Kiseki wondered too, why he was making all that fuss about one boy. He knew she could take care of herself, always had. Now she had to take care of Neville, but there was nothing hard to it. She truly couldn't remember hearing his name anywhere...

As Kiseki and Snape got through the barrier at platform 9 3/4. Snape caught sight of Draco Malfoy and Harry arguing, as usual. Ron and Hermione stood near, they would say something once in a while. Snape gave a loud exapperated sigh and Kiseki glanced at the reason for it. The sides of her mouth turned up into a smile.

"Break it up" Snape called, they turned and faced him. "On board now. I'm sure whatever it is can wait."

Kiseki was murmuring to her eagle, it had it's small head close to hers, as if it understood anything she was saying. Then, with one loud shriek, it launched into the air. Soaring into the sky. Kiseki watched it until she couldn't see him anymore then turned and smiled at Harry. Snape shook his head in an exapperated way and quickly boarded the train.

"'Lo Harry," she said brightly, she smiled at Ron, Hermione, and Draco, who was glaring at her. "Don't glare at me Draco!"

"I can glare at you all I want!" he shrieked. His face going crimson, you could almost visualize the steam emerging from his eyes.

"Look, your dad was asking for it, it's his own fault he's in Azkaban now," she frowned and he turned his head away. "It wont be any different for you if you don't start showing some manners, Draco. They won't take anything I say, I wont be able to defend you, you saw what happened." He looked at the ground and sighed. "Tell your Slytherin friends, I really don't want to see them..." She shrugged and started to board the train, looking back she said to Harry. "Nice seeing you again, hope it's not the last time."

Draco gave Harry a look full of hatred. "Aren't you lucky. At least she doesn't know who you really are..." He disappeared into the train.

"He's just jealous," it was Ginny, Ron's little sister, who stood on the steps before them.

"How would you know?" Ron asked annoyingly. Already in a bad mood from their meeting with Draco Malfoy.

"Professor Snape said she wouldn't hurt you," she said to Harry, ignoring her brother. "Even if she knew who you were."

"Who is he?" Ron asked. Very slowly tapping his foot and looking at her in an annoyed way.

"The one who got rid of You-Know-Who?" Ginny suggested. Her jaw was twitching, showing that she was getting very frustrated and annoyed by the older red head.

"How do you know all this?" demanded Hermione. She wasn't happy that Harry hadn't told them about the girl and Snape. Also getting very annoyed

"I met Kiseki at the book store, she kept ing questions about Harry," she answered, smiling happily as she remembered. "She went off to get a book and Professor Snape told me. I don't know why he told me but he did and he was really nice! I think she really likes you..." That didn't seem to bother her, actually, she looked quite happy. They boarded just as the train was about to pull off.

"Oh, Harry and Kiseki..." Ron made some smooching noises, Hermione shook her head and burried her nose in _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade __5._

"Shut up!" Harry grinned, giving his friend a playful shove.

Rian started to pour outside. The sky darkened and darkened and lightning broke out. Some of their other friends joined them. Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, and the Weasley kids. Also, Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway, Snape behind him.

"Weasleys, outside now," Snape said. He was holding some sort of parchment. All of the Weasley kids got up and out.

"Don't worry, they're not in trouble," Kiseki stood in the doorway, glancing at their alarmed faces and trying hard to keep her laughter.

"Kage!" Neville jumped up and hugged her, she happily hugged him back, a bit shocked. "I haven't seen you since-"

"Breakfast?" she suggested and laughed. "Nevi, you're silly."

"Umm," Lee cleared his throat, completely taken back by the angel who had just happened to walk in and now stood in all her glory in the doorway. "I'm-"

"I know who you all are," she said. Her smile flickering but held it's place, she looked at Harry, who was still staring at her since when she had walked in, she paid no heed to his eyes and looked at his forehead. She touched hers and Harry caught site of some sort of shape under all her bangs. She quickly took her hand away.

"What does Snape want?" Hermione asked. Still annoyed by the charming and pretty girl and the effect she had on the boys.

"The Weasley's will tell you, I'm too tired," Kiseki yawned. Noticing the ice tone and glare she got from the bushy headed girl, and not liking it one bit. 

"I've never heard of anyone being named Kiseki," Dean said. Trying to make some conversation with her. "What does it mean?"

"Miracle," she picked up the book Hermione had been reading, Hermione turned red but didn't say anything.

"What did Neville call you?" Harry asked. Not wanting any blood.

"Kage," Neville nodded slowly, as if he had asked _him _the question.

"Meaning 'shadow'," Kiseki said.

They were all confused. She could tell by the way they nodded very slowly and looked at each other. Hermione was smirking like an idiot, Kiseki glared at her as she slowly answered some of their unsaid questions. "My name's Kiseki Kage Longbottom Lansing," she said. "Kiseki Kage mean 'miracle shadow'. Okay?" 

"Just who-" Lee Jordan started. 

"No more questions," she held up a hand. "My uncle's coming." The door opened and the Weasleys walked in looking VERY happy. Draco was looking ready to kill. "Come in, Draco! Please, join us!" He glared at her, sat down, and frowned.

"I guess you'll stay," Snape nodded towards Neville. "You know what to do in case..." he shrugged and left. 

"You should have listened, Draco," Kiseki said sweetly but menancing. "Weren't you paying attention when your father was being questioned and then taken to Azkaban?"

"No," he blushed. "Rachel was telling me something about a puppy and I just fell asleep." He blushed even more crimson, his eyes going wide as if he realized something. "All I heard was you killing one of the dementors because it made you mad or one reason or another."

"Rachel," Kiseki rolled her eyes, ignoring the part about the dementor, it had been a fool and was gone anyhow. "Figures."

"Professor Snape's your uncle?" Fred Weasley asked.

"Oh, yes, he's my godfather too," she seemed to remember something and snapped her head around to look at Harry. "Do you know where Snuffles is?"

"No," Harry blinked a couple of times, a little taken back that she knew his secret name. Her face drooped and she cussed under her breath, in another language. "So what did Snape want?" 

Ron smiled. Draco clucked his tongue. "He showed us some sort of contract, Lucian Malfoy isn't allowed out of Azkaban until his family start being nice and get support to let him out," George said. "He said that the Malfoy's," he glanced at Draco, who wore no expression, "had to be especially nice to us Weasley's because of the tension between our parents." They all looked at Draco, who was looking at Kiseki thoughtfully. 

"No, I didn't make the contract, although I had to sign it too," Kiseki said, looking a bit angry, the happy, Draco nodded slowly. "I didn't even know it was the Weasley's, if I had known, I'd have done something to that stupid piece of parchment!" she looked so mad, that everyone back up. "Now I'm stuck in this for goddess saken place and I can't do anything about it!" she calmed down immediately and turned to Draco. "You know I wouldn't do that to you, Draco." He smiled, actually smiled! Harry glanced at the two, who were staring at each other as if they could talk to each other with their minds. "If you mess up once, Draco, I won't be able to defend you." She shrugged and sat down by the window. The boys started to talk about Quiddtich, to make some of the tension in the small room fade, while Hermione, Kiseki, and Ginny each got our a book and read. Draco just sat there and stared out the window, glancing once in a while at the book Kiseki was reading. Until the train finnaly started to slow down, then stopped. The door opened and everyone retreated to their rooms, then met outside, where many carriages stood waiting for them. 

Ron, Hermione, and Harry got into one of the waiting carriages with Kiseki and Neville. Kiseki held her eagle softly against her chest as it slept. Pigwidgeon, Hedwig, Crookshanks, and Fritz(Neville's owl) looked at the sleeping eagle and then at their masters, hopefully. Pigwidgeon, Hedwig, and Kage were in separate cages. Crookshanks sat on the floor, clinging to the carpet as the carriage bounced up and down.

"What's your eagle's name?" Ron asked, looking at the eagle almost wishfully.

"Goldy," she blinked at him. The eagle stirred and stood on the window sill, Kiseki too looked out and murmured under her breath. "Masaka." She stuck her head out the window and started to wave. "'Lo, Hagrid!"

"Why, Christabel!" Hagrid's voice boomed. "It's such a miracle to see you again. See you at school!"

"I didn't know Hagrid was still here," Kiseki said to herself, seating back down. "Dumbledore didn't even mention him..."

"Hagrid's been working-" Harry started.

"I know!" she snapped. Harry was taken back and shut up quickly at the look on her face and her raging eyes. "But with Rita's Skeeter's little story last year..." She looked at Hermione, glared is a much better word for it. "I would've hoped you would have squashed her, but you're too nice. All of you Gryffindor little people are."

"Are you a first year?" Hermione asked. Thinking of some ways she could prove she was better than her.

"No, fourth, I haven't attended school though, work," she shrugged carelessly.

"Where do you work at?" Harry asked. Wanting to know everything about her that he could and wanting to seize the tension between the two girls.

"She's an Auror," Neville said. Kiseki slapped his arm and Goldy shrieked at him. "Sorry." He blushed deeply.

"You're an Auror!" Ron shrieked. Kiseki looked frightened for a moment. Then she smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah, so?" her smile wasn't actually a pretty one. Ron got the point and dropped the subject. Hermione was staring at the girl, with fear, admiration, and loathing all combined in her eyes. They rode in silence for the rest of the trip, through the massive gates, where stood statues of winged boars. Lightning still flashed in the sky and the rain kept poaring harder and harder than ever. They got to the castle and the carriages stopped. They got out and joined the other group of students getting out of their carriages and ran up the stairs, Neville and Kiseki hung back, a lot of students stopped, including Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and looked back at them.

"O, Great Guardians, Earth... Air... Fire... Water!" Kiseki put her hands together in front of her in some sort of prayer, the held them out and started to make signs. "Acknowlodge the summon... Light NOW!" Light exploded around her and the rain and lightning stopped. The black clouds disappeared and light shined. Kiseki was looking at Neville, examining both his and her wet clothes. "This just wont do... Wind!" A strong gust of wind made all of the students cry out and when they looked again, both Neville and Kiseki were completely dry.

Professor Snape was walking down the steps, since he had gotten inside before them, towards the two of them while everyone just stared at them. Kiseki noticed the stares and got angry. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!?" She shrieked. The students all walked away quickly. Snape laid a hand on her shoulder and led her to a more quiet area, Neville followed them slowly. 

"Everyone into the Great Hall, move on!" Professor McGonagall said, Duputy Mistress and head of Gryffindor House, as she ushered them in. The four House tables were filling up quickly with chattering students, they joined the Gryffindor table. Harry caught sight of Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, talking to Neville, they were both looking at Kiseki, who stood near the Staff table looking at Dumbledore. He stood up and cleared his throat. The room soon quieted down. 

"Yes..." he beamed at them. Kiseki glared at him and he stopped smiling for a second. "Oh yes, I would like you all to meet someone before we get to the sorting..." Kiseki waited patiently. "This is Kiseki Longbottom.. She's an..." Kiseki shook her head, thought, then nodded. "Auror." The room was deadly quiet and Kiseki nodded. She whispered something to Snape, who stood beside her, he smirked. Neville started to clap and everyone looked at him, Draco soon joined him, they were both looking at Kiseki with admiration, Nearly Headless Nick whistled and Kiseki gaped at him for a second, then shook her head with a smile. Dumbledore continued, "I would like you all to treat her with respect. She won't take you lightly. Kiseki, would you like to say a few things?"

"I want to see Crabe and Goyle... alone," she glared at the Slytherin table. "Right after the sorting, in the Potion's classroom, if you don't show up, you know what I'll do." Dumbledore looked alerted for a minute but the look Kiseki gave him seemed to calm him down. Kiseki smiled, "Where's the hat?" she asked excitedly, gripping the old wizard's arm like a small child. Professor McGonagall placed a three legged stool on the ground before all of the first years, who were lined up in front of the Staff table. An old wizard's hat was placed on top of it. Everyone waited, staring patiently at the old wizard's hat. A long tear near the brim opened and the hat sang, it was different from it's previous songs, this one was slow and sad:

_Some thousand years ago or more,_

_when the world was much at peace._

_Four wizards lived together,_

_under one happy dream._

_They wanted to teach young wizards_

_of the magic in their land._

_That is how... Hogwarts School began._

Kiseki interupted the hat. "Are you always this cheerful?" The hat made a grunting noise and continued singing. 

_Each wizard valued a very different virtue,_

_thus that is how the school was set into divition__._

_Brave Gryffindor did prize_

_those of the bravest kind._

_Fair Ravenclaw knew_

_the cleverest would do._

_Sweet Hufflepuff worked hard_

_and won many friendships._

_And ambitious old Slytherin_

_would always want the greatest._

_But who would pick the worthy ones,_

_once dead and all but gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor's idea,_

_to use me as the one._

_There is no other hat,_

_smarter than me._

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_there's nothing in your mind_

_that I can't see._

_So put me on your little head,_

_and I will let you know,_

_to which House you just must go._

_Snug me tight about your ears, _

_I've never yet been wrong _(Kiseki coughs)

_You're safe inside my hands,_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

Kiseki shook her head pathetically. "Is that supposed to be a welcome?" The hat shook a little. The tear, which had closed, opened once more and it started to sing once again:

_There used to be a legend,_

_about a very pretty girl._

_Her parents were a king and queen_

_and she was the fairest princess of all._

_A kind mother who loved her very much,_

_gave her life to protect her._

_A father died a terrible death,_

_for it's a just and loyal gesture._

(Kiseki gaped at the hat)

_She lived alone for many years,_

_living inside her mind._

_The many tears that she cried,_

_would one day be justified._

_For she was the greatest wizard,_

_that the world would ever know._

_Her dream of vengeance boiled,_

_in her heart so pure and strong._

_For one day she would face,_

_ the cruelest Slytherin everyone knows._

_Lord Voldemort _(students gasped)_ would know,_

_the day the girl would come._

_For she would never stop,_

_until her duty was finally done._

_Fighting all her life,_

_she's been loyal and true._

_For her heart does remember,_

_that killing never do. (_Huh? Kiseki wonders)

_It is here that she met,_

_the one who would teach her._

_That vengeance doesn't pay,_

_for it's untrue and simply dreadful._

(Dumbledore and Snape stared at Harry)

_But as destiny would have it,_

_they died a loyal death,_

_holding on to each other,_

_until their very last breath._

_Now this is just a legend,_

_never yet been confirmed._

_But what does this old wizard's hat,_

_know about Kiseki-_

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kiseki got hold of the hat and started to pull it apart. The teachers all launged forward. "Aire!" They were all thrown away and landed with 'thuds' on the hard floor. Kiseki was taking deep breaths, the hat was no longer in her hands, Neville was holding it and Draco was holding Kiseki.

"You all right?" Draco asked as he let her go.

"Fine," she blushed and looked back at the faces of the students who now stared at her. "I don't think the _sorting hat_ (she said that through clenched teeth) can sort these kids out tonight."

"Should we leave it for tomorrow night?" McGonagall asked. Backing a little away from the young girl, who still was red from fury.

"No, I'll sort them," Kiseki shrugged, the redness disappearing from her face almost at once.

"Ever done that before?" Dumbledore asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"Yeah, at Durmstrang, except it wasn't for houses, but for who had to die," she shrugged again. Dumbledore had gone very pale, which was very unusual for him since he was almost never scared or anything. 

"What do you want them to do?" Snape asked. Glancing at Dumbledore with alarm in his eyes. But it was plain to see that he, or none of the teachers for that matter, wanted to make her angry. 

"Just line up in front of me and come up one by one," she smiled at the first years. Her eyes twinkling, she really didn't look dangerous, not when she smiled the way she was smiling at that moment. The smile seemed to make her whole face shine and the first years relaxed. They quickly lined up, fighting for first place. Then one by one each of them went up to her, she touched their foreheads with her right index finger and a sign appeared on their foreheads. Kiseki kept calling out, "Ravenclaw!" "Gryffindor!" "Hufflepuff!" "Slytherin!" She knew some of the first years and tossled their hair. She knew quite a few Slytherins. When all of the first years had joined their tables, the students began to eat. 

"Isn't that Fleur Delacour?" Ron nudged Harry's side and pointed. Harry saw the long silvery-blonde hair that fell to her waist, although Kiseki's hair was the same color, it seemed to shine more. Fleur turned her head around and her large blue eyes looked around the Great Hall. "'Arry!" She started to wave at him but Kiseki caught her hand and looked at Harry, too. They stared at each other and then smiled. Fleur glanced back and forth at the two, then smiled a secretive smile and nudged Kiseki, who flushed deep red. Harry saw a broad figure encircle Kiseki's neck in a hug and realized it was Victor Krum.

"Victor?" Harry whispered. Ron and Hermione looked at what he was looking at and their mouths dropped right open. 

"'Lo, 'Arry!" he waved once he let go of Kiseki's neck. She was rubbing it and glaring at the Quidditch player, looking ready to kill.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined them. Victor and Fleur looked at each other, she cocked her head in Kiseki's direction and they both nodded.

"Nothing," Victor shrugged and squeezed Kiseki again, who was looking very bewildered.

"Are you feeling okay, Victor?" she asked. "You sure that... accident... didn't harm your head?"

"Vy vould it have?" he glared at her and smiled at Hermione, who blushed, then glared at Ron because he was staring at Fleur, who looked at him and smiled. Kiseki looked at Hermione and Ron and sized up the idea bouncing around in her head.

"Because ze 'ot bitten by a vampire," Fleur shook her head at him, her smile turning into a frown when she saw that Victor was now glaring at Hermione, who was glaring daggers at Ron.

"Hikari didn't mean it," Kiseki said, sensing the tension passing between the younger and older students. "She just got-"

"'Ungry?" Fleur and Victor asked at the same time. Harry was standing back, admiring the conversation and examining his friends. The whole group were now staring at each other and Kiseki was looking uncomfortable, she backed up right into Draco, who put his arms around her waist and squeezed her. 

"Draco!" She laughed and hugged him back. Neville also appeared followed by Dumbledore, Snape, and two people who Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gaped at.

"Sirius! Mr. Lupin?" they shrieked. 

"What kind of welcome is that?" Sirius frowned, he glared sideways at Kiseki, who glared back but hugged Lupin. Snape wasn't content about that, he kept frowning until she hugged him as well.

"Grandpa!" She almost knocked Dumbledore over since she had launched right into his open arms. Everyone now stood gaping at them, except Snape, who stood glaring at Sirius and Lupin. 

"Kiseki, you could be a little more respectful than that," he said, his eyes softening, something unusual for him, as they set on his niece. Kiseki quickly straightened her cape, which covered her whole body, except her head, and stood up straighter. She looked so completely radiant and happy that Harry wished it had been him who had made her that way. That it was him whom she was looking at so admirengly and happily.

"I heard you tried to rip the Sorting Hat," Lupin smiled, everyone else did too, even Snape. "Getting your anger get the best of you again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she noted that all of the students in the room were now staring at them. "I suppose we should tell them that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are here, ne?" She craned her neck to look at Dumbledore, he thought a moment.

"I don't know..."

"Why, Dumbly-dorr..." Madame Maxine, head mistress of the Beauxbatons academy, had appeared with Hagrid.

"Your English has gotten well," Kiseki was telling Fleur.

"Vhat avout me?" Victor demanded.

"You still need to work on your Bs," she smiled sweetly, her eyes twinkling. Fleur hid a smile behind her hand.

"Thank you," he looked at her smugly but a smile quickly flickered in his face again. Harry thought that strange since he had never seen Victor smile so much the last time they had met, which was during his previous year at Hogwarts.

"Christabel?" Nearly Headless Nick had flown down beside Kiseki. She turned to face him and he whispered something in her ear, they started to talk in hushed voices. She hissed a few understandable words, although they were in another language, like "baka (idiot)," and, "masaka (No way!)." She then turned and whispered something to Dumbledore, he looked alarmed and shook his head.

"Don't," he whispered frantically.

"Have to," she smiled, then she took out something from her pocket, some sort of locket and held it to her lips. Everyone was watching now. "Teleport!" She whispered, closed her eyes, and in a burst of light, she disappeared right before their eyes.

"Where she off to?" Snape demanded, turning abruptly to face the Head Master.

"Fawkes got stuck in a window," Dumbledore shook his head, dismissing the question with the wave of his hand. "Nothing serious." He shook his head again. "Never had that happen before though, he's getting to be a ditz."

"Especially with the Ditzy Queen back again," Sirius said. Snape glared daggers at him. "Come off it, Severus, you know very well she's a ditz. Not one time have I not seen her fall down the stairs."

"Actually, she's gotten to be quite graceful," Lupin nodded slowly to himself. "I think she's maturing rather quickly. All ready come face to face with You-Know-Who twice. Although it was in a different life time-"

Dumbledore, Snape, Black, and Hagrid glared at Lupin until he got the point and shut up. Fleur was rubbing her chin toughtfully. "So, what will the new class be called?"

"Well, whatever you decide, it is your class," Dumbledore said. 

"O, I have so many ideas!" Madame Maxine exclaimed, Fleur ignored her and started to talk to Victor in whispers. Madam Maxine didn't say anything but she looked very annoyed.

"How come Kiseki was able to Disappearate?" Hermione asked. They all turned to look at her and she shivered. They elders looked at each other, Fleur, Victor, Neville, Draco, and Nearly Headless Nick were shaking their heads frantically at them, Nick's head almost fell off.

"She's not-" Sirius started.

"Don't tell them she's not HUMAN!" Snape growled. The whole student body shut up and turned towards them again, jumping from their chairs as if the school had exploded.

"What do you mean!?" Sirius growled back. "How do you know what I was going to say?"

"Because it's what you say to everyone!"

"Oh, stop bickering at each other!" Kiseki had come back, holding Fawkes, he seemed to be asleep. She turned her head a little and looked at Hermione. "I didn't Disappearate."

"Then what did you do?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

"I teleported, of course!" Kiseki looked at her as if she was stupid. 

"Is that any different?"

"None of you can do what I can," Hermione shivered again, this time from the icy tone in which Kiseki said that. But Kiseki was smiling again. "Don't push me, _Hermione,_ or else I _will_ hurt you." Her smiled completely faded, her eyes red. The elders paid no attention to the threat, even though they heard it. Victor was smiling widely, Fleur nodged him and nodded at Hermione, who was standing gaping at Kiseki. Victor's mouth reshaped to form an "O", and he shrugged.

"So, what's new?" Kiseki asked.

"Let's stop trying to _make _conversation and just go our separate ways," Lupin said. They all nodded and parted, the young ones going in one way and the elders another. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, however, stood in between, still shocked at the turn of events. Hermione still thinking about Kiseki's threat, they joined the Gryffindors as the students left the Great Hall.


End file.
